


Day Twenty-Seven: Fate

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fate, Galaxies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 27: Fate
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Twenty-Seven: Fate

Like the Milky Way and Andromeda, Keith and Lotor were destined to collide violently, then break and reform together to create something new and beautiful. But like the galaxies, no one, not even themselves, would know just how it would end. Not until they reached it.


End file.
